


name-calling isn't the only thing on my bucket list

by turnip (calculus)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/turnip
Summary: Unsurprisingly, their cat-and-mouse relationship doesn't go away just because they come with new labels now.





	1. build me a blanket fort or so help me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transit (dollyeo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/gifts).



> heavy sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When life gives you blankets....

Wonwoo looks up from his book as Soonyoung waddles by the couch for the third time, dragging in his arms their heavy winter quilts from the closet into their bedroom. He can hear the muffled muttering of Soonyoung talking to himself and the movement of furniture against hardwood floor, and Wonwoo pulls up the calendar on his phone to double-check the date. The monthly reminder glares red at him two weeks from now, and Wonwoo frowns.

“Soonyoung-ah!” he calls out. “What are you doing with our room?”

Soonyoung pops his head out of the bedroom door frame, face flushed with exertion and hair ruffled. Cute as always. “I’m preparing for the heat.”

“Isn’t that on the 25th?” Wonwoo asks, scrunching his face up in confusion. Soonyoung rolls his eyes, derisive, and Wonwoo has to hold back the instinctive urge to sneer back.

“I think I would know my body better than you, Wonwoo-yah,” Soonyoung says before going back inside.

“So says the person who forgot to take his suppressants the last three times!” Wonwoo yells after him, unwilling to let him go with the last word. Soonyoung responds with some choice words, and Wonwoo grins to himself before folding the page of his book and closing it. He stretches out his back, waiting for the click of his spine, and then pads into the bedroom.

The room is inevitably a mess. Their mattress stays put, by grace of its weight and Soonyoung’s weak arms, but everything else is completely rearranged from their usual spots. The desk where Wonwoo does his research has been shifted to the window, the twin nightstands bracketing the desk; blankets and blankets lay on top of one another, hanging from the also-shifted wooden closet to the backs of the desk chairs, forming make-shift roof; on the floor lay their thickest covers, with a mountain of pillows building a circle within itself.

All in all: “You’re nesting,” states Wonwoo, almost disbelieving. His hand twitches for his pocketed phone, but the date remains in his mind. Soonyoung is two weeks too early, and yet here he is, building himself a fort fit for a king.

“The body wants, Wonwoo-yah, and I’m but a slave to my body,” Soonyoung sings as he fluffs another pillow, lovingly placing it next to the wall of pillows.

Wonwoo feels like facepalming. “Weren’t you the one who said you were above such base urges last night?” he mumbles, watching Soonyoung flit around.

“Shut up, I’m hormonal, okay, I’m allowed,” Soonyoung scoffs, glaring at him briefly. "Now, either make yourself useful and get me the other blankets from the closet, or go find me an alpha who's not gonna judge me for my pre-heat tics."

Wonwoo hurries to the closet.


	2. my partner is a sadist, and other things to worry about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo likes to make Soonyoung beg. The name-calling is just a bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler: soonyoung lost a bet

“Oh, alpha, please, I need it, please,” Soonyoung begs, struggling against the ties holding him down to the headboard, hips rolling upward into air for any sort of friction possible. He hisses, has to clamp down on the sob that tears in his throat because there’s no relief, just the heady buzz of the vibrator pulsating against his prostate, as his cock spills out more precome. The ring is tight around the base of his cock, and it’s driving Soonyoung crazy how much he wants to come.

Wonwoo watches at the foot of their bed, eyes heavy and dark, fully dressed in his pressed starch white shirt and slacks. He rolls his thumb languidly against the control of the vibrator, and Soonyoung does cry at that, the steady buzz simmering down to barely anything. Tears leak out without stop, hot and stinging, as does the slick that gushes over his stretched rim, staining the bedsheets underneath.

“You’re such a sadist,” Soonyoung bites out between sobs, still in his mind enough to snap at Wonwoo’s teasing. “Can’t even let me have a single orgasm without getting your jollies first.”

“What was that, omega? Did you want to wait even more to come?” Wonwoo asks, lifting a hand to his ear with a shit-eating grin. Soonyoung wants to kick him in the balls.

“Fucking pervert,” he says instead, digging his nails into the meat of his palms for control. It’s slipping, though, Soonyoung too close to the point of no return, but he’ll claw for his dignity before he falls into Wonwoo’s waiting hands.

Wonwoo snickers and flicks back the switch of the handheld, and Soonyoung squeals loudly as the vibrator suddenly charges into its highest setting, almost violent against the nub of nerves. He sobs freely now, hips jerking and jerking, riding the pulses against the mattress in desperation.

“Please, please, please—“ he wails, eyes squeezed shut and mouth swollen from biting his lips over and over. “Just fucking fuck me already, you asshole, I swear to fuck—“

“The magic words, Soonyoungie, I wanna hear the magic words,” Wonwoo purrs, sliding wide hands over his trembling torso finally, the warmth of his touch barely enough of an anchor to keep Soonyoung in his head.

“Alpha, _alpha_ , please!” Soonyoung warbles, pitchy and drooling now, and finally, _finally_ , Wonwoo wraps his hand around Soonyoung’s dick. “Oh—oh, god, yes, please—“

“Hush, baby, shhh, I’ve got you now,” Wonwoo says, “just let go, baby. I’ve got you.”

And Soonyoung does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't take this seriously lmfao, labels r Dumb!!!!!! n i tried my best 2 make this gross 4 nini but i'll have 2 try harder bc i kno i can do better LOL


	3. do you think the universe is trying to say something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung is paranoid; Wonwoo is unfazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what could the universe possibly be saying?????

"Have you noticed how many license plates here have the same three letter heading?" Soonyoung asks casually, leaning his head against the cold window pane. Wonwoo, gripping the car wheel, spares him a look before snapping his eyes back on the road.

"Can't say I have," he answers. Up ahead, traffic lights hang, slowly transitioning to a grimy yellow, and Wonwoo obligingly slows the car down until they reach a complete stop behind a van. This close up, he can see the license plate, an innocuous ABO-1934, and Soonyoung makes a triumphant noise.

"See, right there! That's what I'm talking about."

"They're just letters, Soonyoung. It's nothing special," Wonwoo dismisses. Soonyoung doesn't seem to think so, pursing his lips into a pout.

"No, like the past ten cars have had the same ABO combination, though," he protests, folding his arms in a petulant huff. "I counted them all."

"I mean, ten cars out of how many running in this city? It's not statistically impossible," Wonwoo muses, crinkling his eyes.

Soonyoung scowls at him. "Shut up. I can hear you calling me stupid in your head loud and clear."

"You're a unique individual, and I appreciate everything you have to offer," Wonwoo says firmly, sneaking a glance at him. Soonyoung blushes faintly, biting down on a pleased smile; another tantrum averted.

A minute later, Soonyoung sits up. "Hey, wait, you didn't say anything about me being not stupid, you asshole!"

**Author's Note:**

> i blame nini for this. and pea. u fcks.


End file.
